Alva and Zullie's Flame
by DuskZeus
Summary: You learn the tale of Alva the Wayfarer and Zullie the Black Witch very briefly through descriptions of armor sets in Dark Souls II. After hearing about this story of a Knight who dedicated his life to a Saint but ultimately falling for the witch who previously tried to end him, you can't help but think "Is there more to the story?". I'm here to provide for you the answer... ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1 - The Knight

_**ALVA & ZULLIE'S FLAME **_

Prologue: " _Alva crossed many a land in search of a cure for Saint Serreta's sickness, but failed and relinquished his knighthood._  
 _Alva was once wracked with guilt and remorse, but rediscovered his purpose in life with the aid of the witch who once plotted against him."_

 _"When Zullie the witch learned of Alva's dedication to Saint Serr_ _e_ _t_ _a_ _she used all manner of tricks and deceit to ruin him, but in the end she would spend her life with him, supporting his endeavors._

 _The witch, as unloving as she was unloved, finally found illumination through her blighted existence."_

 _You think you know the story of Alva_ _the_ _Wayfarer and Zullie, the black witch... YOU DO NOT. Yes they were enemies at first, yes they fell in love, but there were many events that transpired before, during, and after their time together. Allow me to tell you the true tale of Alva and Zullie's flame._

 **Chapter 1 –** _The KNIGHT_

In a land far, far away lies a white tower, guarded by knights, and welcoming to all travelers. During one late evening the angelic Saint Seretta called in her most trusted comrades and knights to watch over her as she has been cursed and fallen ill to a deadly sickness. In her chamber by her bedside stands her two dear friends and maidens Liana and Dalia, and also the Knight-commander Bron. Liana and Dalia wore the same maid's uniforms and head-wear that covered most of the eyes. The only true distinction between the two sisters was the color of their hair, Liana was blonde and Dalia a brunette. The Knight-commander was a tall, bulky man with a long white beard and hair to match. A few battle scars across the cheek and heavy dark blue armor let whoever layed eyes upon him know he was battle-hardened. His love for Saint Seretta was the only thing motivating him to remain Knight-commander and protect her with his life and those of his knights.

Knight-commander Bron: How could this happen?! Just what kind of curse could have afflicted our dear lady!

Liana: Calm yourself Knight-commander, we are trying to aid Saint Seretta as best we can.

Knight-commander Bron: Nonsense! This clearly was an attempted assassination of some sort and I-

Saint Seretta: Please, all of you stop bickering **holds her head** it's giving me quite the headache **chuckles and coughs**

Knight-commander Bron: Milady? **rushes to her bedside** how are you feeling?

Saint Seretta: I will admit, I've had better days but I will see the end of this one.

Dalia: Lady Seretta, here **gives her a cup with liquid** drink this. It is a pain medicine that should sooth you for the rest of the day.

Liana: It will make you sweat excessively however so I've brought you a dry towel **hands it to her**

Saint Seretta: Thank the both of you for taking the time out of your day to ease my pain. And you, Bron have always been a kind, true friend.

Knight-commander Bron: **Takes her hand** Just tell me what you need of me Milady.

Saint Seretta was a beautiful, middle-aged woman with long black hair and ashen skin. She wore a white elegant dress and a golden headpiece that looked almost like a crown wrapped around her forehead. Seretta was the kindest, most honest, and genuine person in the land and her duty was to serve those who entered it and preach the faith to her followers in the white tower like her predecessors before her. All those who knew Saint Seretta said her presence was that of an angel and she became a mother figure to everyone around her.

Saint Seretta: All I ask is that you protect our home from any possible invasions.

Knight-commander Bron: Of course, undoubtedly.

Saint Seretta: Thank you, Bron **smiles and turns her head to the sisters** I need you two to fetch Orion the librarian. Perhaps he knows something of this curse that we do not.

Liana and Dalia: **Both nod their heads and leave the room**

Saint Seretta: In the meantime, Bron will you see that Alva is doing alright? He hasn't come to see me yet I'm worried.

Knight-commander Bron: **Growls slightly** That fool! He has no respect and shows no compassion for the well-being of our trusted lady. Why did we even knight him! **raises to his feet**

Saint Seretta: Please, Bron. He is like a son to me and I want to ensure his safety. Find him and assure him I am well will you?

Knight-commander Bron: **Takes a deep breath** Of course, Saint Seretta.

Just outside the tower in the training courtyard, Alva is seen with all his armor on but his chest-plate and his helmet. Sword and shield in hand, he was slicing away at the dummies set there for obvious purposes. Alva was a young man, in his late twenties with golden hair that spiked upwards, crystal blue eyes, and a patch of hair on his chin. Aside from seemingly being an average man with an average height of 5'9, he was quite handsome and muscular for a man of his young age.

Alva: **rolls and slices the head off one of the dummies** Hah! There. I imagine thats the look I'll give to the one who cursed Saint Seretta.

Knight-commander Bron: So this is how you intend to spend your day while Lady Seretta lay sick and cursed?!

Alva: **Drops his shield** It's better than having to watch her fight for her life when we could be here training to get stronger so we can kill the one who did this to her!

Knight-commander Bron: **gets in Alva's face** how long must I babysit you! With all your insubordination and foolishness I'm certain the only reason you still live is because of this wretched undying love that Lady Seretta has for you to make it so! **grabs Alva by the shoulder and cocks his fist back**

Alva: Oh yeah?! **does the same**

Liana: Stop it! Both of you!

Alva and Bron: **Look over at her and drop their fists**

Liana: The lady needs the two of you, now you can finish this ridiculous squabble after she's told you what she needs to.

Back in the tower Saint Seretta is in bed drenched in sweat with the towel given to her by Liana over her forehead. Also in the room is Dalia and Orion, the librarian. Orion was an old man with a bald head and wore only his favorite black robe anywhere.

Orion, the librarian: I'm afraid this curse is rare indeed. Whoever inflicted it upon you Milady intended for you to die suffering.

Saint Seretta: I see... perhaps there will be a revelation by the days end.

Liana: I've brought them back here Lady Seretta.

 **Alva and Knight-commander Bron walk in**

Saint Seretta: Ah, yes thank you Liana. Alva **smiles happily** how are you child?

Alva: I-I'm fine Lady Seretta, how are you? I hate to see you like this... I'm sorry I didn't come sooner...

Saint Seretta: Nonsense child, I am simply glad to see you are well. This is Orion, the librarian and he has come to shed some light on this illness that befalls me.

Knight-commander Bron: Well? Is there a cure Orion? Will Saint Seretta be alright?

Orion, the librarian: I am uncertain of a cure but... **flips through pages in an old book** I do believe that there is somewhere where a curse like this is commonplace.

Alva: Commonplace? The hell kind of place could get used to something like this?

Orion, the librarian: It has had many names over the years. Kingdoms have risen and fallen on that very land and each time the same curse takes it somehow... I believe they now call it... Drangleic.

Knight-commander Bron: Drangleic? I've never heard of such a land.

Orion, the librarian: Not many have. It was recently founded by a King who went to war with the giants in hopes to prevent a prophecy. I believe his name was-

Saint Seretta: Vendrick. His name is King Vendrick...

Knight-commander Bron: You know this fabled king?

Saint Seretta: **chuckles** He is no fable I assure you. Me and Vendrick were great friends before that woman came into his life, telling him of this prophecy that drove him to become some sort of war-god on a path to nothing but destruction. I was forced to leave our friendship behind long ago.

Orion, the librarian: If this is true and the curse that afflicts you now inhabits his kingdom, perhaps he is our best hope of curing it.

Knight-commander Bron: I'll go rally my men immediately and be on our way to Drangleic.

Saint Seretta: No! Knight-commander if this person who tried to end my life with a curse still lurks somewhere in our very kingdom I need you and your men here to protect the tower and the innocents who might get caught in the crossfire of an ongoing battle.

Knight-commander Bron: But... Milady someone needs to retrieve the cure for you! I can't allow myself to stand here and do nothing knowing it could be out there!

Dalia: Perhaps sending just one trusted knight to find the cure would be a better option.

Liana: Yes indeed, the knight who retrieves the cure could rest easy knowing that Saint Seretta is safe here and being guarded

Knight-commander Bron: Then it shall be me.

Orion, the librarian: Perhaps that is not the best idea. Your men need a leader in case of a battle do they not? Whoever tried to kill Saint Seretta is clearly skilled enough to go undetected by any of us. Even 1,000 good soldiers won't be enough to take someone like that down without good leadership.

Knight-commander Bron: **snarls** then who?!

Alva: I'll go. **goes to Seretta's bedside and lowers to one knee** I'll get the cure you need from this King Vendrick. I promise.

Knight-commander Bron: You've got to be kidding me!

Liana: Alva is like a son to The Lady. He surely is suited to take on this mission. Look how much he's grown over the years how could we deny his wish to save her?

Dalia: Lady Seretta it is ultimately your choice of who goes to retrieve your cure.

Saint Seretta: Alva... **touches his cheek** this journey will surely be perilous and full of monsters and demons you have yet to face.

Alva: You saved my life once. It's time I repay the debt I owe you. Let me do this Lady Seretta... please.

Knight-commander Bron: **scoffs**

Saint Seretta: **turns her head to the rest of the room and then back at Alva** Alright my child... go... be the hero I've always known you to be.

Alva: **Makes a determined face and gets up** I wont fail you! Just hang tight Milady.

 **Alva walks out followed by an clearly angry Bron**

Liana and Dalia: Oh boy...

Alva is walking out of the tower and goes up to one of the horses and preparing it for travel. Knight-commander Bron walks out and goes up to Alva.

Knight-commander Bron: You listen to me, boy! I don't know what kind of game you're playing at but if you come back with anything but the cure for Saint Seretta so help me I-

Alva: She's my mother Bron!... she's the only family I have in this world and even if you don't believe I can do it I'll prove you wrong! I won't let her die.

Knight-commander Bron: Hmph... fine. You'll need this **gives Alva a bag filled with a new weapon and shield** this is an early gift from the knights ranks.

Alva: You were going to give this to me?.. **takes out the sword**

Knight-commander Bron: When you proved yourself worthy... yes. But it seems you'll need the finest tools you can find to help you on this journey.

The sword was a straight longsword that was large enough to be placed on the back instead of the hip. The hilt was made of a golden iron and engraved in the blade, very tiny were the words "Wayfarer". The shield was of normal stature at first glance, shining brightly against the sun, marked with the engravings of what seemed to be dragons.

Alva: Thank you, Knight-commander.

Knight-commander Bron: Just bring that cure back Alva.

Alva: **Gets on the horse and begins to trot down the road out of the kingdom**

Knight-commander Bron: Alva!

Alva: **Turns his head around**

Knight-commander Bron: Remember all your training.

Alva: **Smirks and puts his helmet on**

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2 - The Witch

_**ALVA & ZULLIE'S FLAME **_

**Chapter 2 –** _The WITCH_

Somewhere deep in the forests of Huntsman's copse found only in the land of Drangleic, was a coven of black witches who studied the arts of dark sorcery and hexes. Their numbers were small and yet their reach was much farther and wider than those outside the coven could have known. One witch who lived in the forest decided to steer away from the structure and organization of the coven and study dark magic for her own purposes and do things her own way. She still kept close eye on her former coven however, ready to defend them if need be (though she likely wouldn't admit it). Her name was Zullie, the black witch.

Zullie is seen stirring a large pot of an orange estus-like substance and reading a tome filled with dark spells and hexes.

Zullie: Hmm... this tome tells me that I need 3 key ingredients to make this spell work. 5 cracked red eye orbs, 2 estus flasks, andd.. **stares closely at the last ingredient** the fur of a magical beast? **ponders for a moment** Ah! I know just the candidate **drops the stirring spoon in the pot and leaves with her dark tome**

Zullie is walking through the dark, eerie woods where black crows nest and fly about and sounds of hollowed souls groaning can be heard throughout every leaf of every tree. She comes upon her old witch coven and sees a few old faces.

Ana: ZULLIE! **runs up to her and hugs her** I've missed you, mother said you were gone for good but-

Zullie: Ana, ana **pats her head** I've missed you as well. Not gone by the way, simply not living directly here or being a member of the coven for that matter.

Ana was a young, aspiring witch who admired Zullie in every way. They would often share tales of their experiences and Zullie served as both a mentor and an older sister to the young girl. However Zullie's unorthodox and sometimes childish ways made the rest of the coven resent her and it seemed Ana was the only one left who she could consider a friend.

Ana: Well anyway, I hope you're doing well. Mother IS HERE you know... she doesn't quite like you. I don't understand it you've been nothing but kind to me even after you left the coven I would still get your crows.

Zullie: Right I know Ana and that's why I need you to stay as quiet as possible about me returning here briefly. I need to speak to your mother alone, no one else is to see me.

Evaine: A little late for that isn't it Zullie?

Zullie: **scoffs** Coven Leader Evaine. How are you holding up these days darling?

Evaine: Just fine, so long as you stay away from my daughter. She doesn't need your influence let alone your friendship.

Ana: But mother! Zullie is like a big sister to m-

Evaine: Silence child! **she waves her hand at Ana and she falls to her knees**

Zullie: Hey! Listen don't hurt the girl I just came to speak to you and I'll be on my merry way. Deal?

Evaine: **releases Ana** Run along to your tent, girl.

 **Ana runs and Evaine makes Zullie follow her to a more secluded area in the woods**

Evaine: What could be so important that you need to come back here and ask me for advice.

Zullie: Don't flatter yourself Evaine **light chuckle** I came for information not advice.

Evaine: Information? What could I know that you do not or cannot learn on your own?

Zullie: Surely you remember my dear friend, Shalquoir.

Evaine: You mean that vermin you decided to share your dinner with? Yes... how could I forget.

Zullie: I need her help. I'm making a certain spell that I wish to use whenever I see fit and apparently one of the key ingredients is the fur of a magical beast.

Evaine: And you wish for me to point you in the right direction do you?

Zullie: See, even in your old age you're still sharp as ever Evaine! **smiles childishly**

Evaine: Watch your tongue, for I am no longer the old hag you remember. I am far more powerful than any witch in these forests could hope to be. Now that I have the power of being Coven leader.

Zullie: Yes, yes the power of being Coven Leader. An honor bestowed only upon the strongest, most beautiful, and cunning witches there are. Remind me again why they chose you?

Evaine: **Points her finger at Zullie causing her to grow an intense headache and fall to her knees** Because I am your superior **smirks**

Zullie: AGH! **holds her head** okay! I get it, I get it!

Evaine: **Releases her** Good, now to rid you of my sight I shall tell you where your pet now resides. **Holds out her arms and begins chanting in a different tongue**

Zullie: (The hell happened to this lady...?)

Evaine: **Falls her arms** Hmm... your precious Shalquoir is close... very close in fact. She is somewhere in Majula. Now leave.

Zullie: Majula? That place is quite sunny these days I can't imagine Shalq-

Evaine: Did I not make myself clear? The beast you look for is in Majula now remove yourself.

Zullie: **Makes an angry face** Tsk! **chants something in a foreign tongue and disappears in a flock of black crows**

On the road leading out of Huntsman's Copse, Zullie appears with her hat tilted over her face. On her way out she hears a certain familiar voice.

?: Leaving the copse?... doesn't seem like you, black witch.

Zullie: **Looks up and snickers** Still guarding this dull exit I see... for how long do you intend to waste away on that seat of yours?

Felkin the Outcast: I'm not guarding anything... and I certainly don't see this as an exit... only an entrance. Those who come in, rarely come out. The dark is overwhelming... just how it is supposed to be.

Zullie: There you are, spouting away about your beloved darkness. Don't ever see you any deeper into the forests though... why?

Felkin the Outcast: What moves in true darkness... doesn't want to be seen. I am aware of anything that happens in the Copse I assure you. Besides, this spot... this corner under this rock. Is the perfect place for me.

Zullie: **Rolls her eyes** Better hope the coven doesn't find you snooping around trying to learn their secrets.

Felkin the Outcast: Yes, the coven. Your coven. Their secrets and their powerful magic. They can't protect themselves with an old woman for leader for much longer **turns his head slightly in Zullie's direction**

Zullie: **Holds out her hand emitting some sort of dark magic energy** Don't even think about hurting my coven. I will erase you and every memory of you Felkin.

Felkin the Outcast: **Gets up and turns around**

 **Zullie has already vanished**

Felkin the Outcast: **Sits back down slowly** …. darkness... comforting darkness...

In Majula the sun is shining down upon the sea and the residents of this large piece of land atop it. In a very small residence in fact, lies Sweet Shalquoir. The old-time friend and partner in crime of Zullie, the Black Witch. Shalquoir was... well... a cat. A talking cat. However despite her simple appearance and complicated existence, she was a good listener and along with her silver tongue she was sometimes seen as an even greater friend than any man or woman could ever be.

Sweet Shalquoir: Ugh, how boring lately. I swear I would have never moved here had I known it'd be nothing more than a place for fools to go parading around as if their existence is so important. **Sighs** perhaps Zullie is having a whole lot more fun than me.

Zullie: Fun without you? Shalquoir you know me better than that. **Smirks**

Sweet Shalquoir: **Leaps into Zullie's arms, purring** YOU LITTLE SHE-DEVIL!

Zullie: **Pets Shalquoir** So glad to see you eager. Or at all for that matter.

Sweet Shalquoir: You didn't exactly come looking until now you know **jumps down onto a table**

Zullie: **Sighs and holds her head** Yes, you're right. But now I come to you for a favor it is very important Shalquoir won't you help me?

Sweet Shalquoir: As expected... another one of your schemes Zullie...

Zullie: **Looks at Shalquoir confused**

Sweet Shalquoir: OF COURSE! HEE HEE HEE!

 **They both laugh together**

 _2-3 minutes later..._

 **Zullie is plucking hairs from Shalquoirs fur coat and putting them into a small black bag**

Sweet Shalqoir: So this spell for this potion your making is supposed to turn whoever drinks it into... whatever kind of beast you see fit?

Zullie: That is what this tome says **uses magic to make the tome appear in her hand**

Sweet Shalqoir: Hee hee... you need a hobby, badly.

Zullie: I simply like to keep my arsenal full for my enemies **giggles**

Sweet Shalqoir: Honestly though, you remain in the forests keeping a close eye on the coven YOU left. It's possible a distraction would be good for you my dear. A man to keep you company perhaps?

Zullie: **Makes a disgusted noise** A man?! I've never needed any man to give me comfort a day in my life. Why start now?

Sweet Shalqoir: Oh nonsense... I'm sure you'll find one man who will grab even your attention. Hee hee.

Zullie: **Rolling her eyes as she plucks another hair from Shalqoir with force**

Sweet Shalqoir: Ouch! You did that on purpose Zullie!

Zullie: Perhaps **cackles** you really shouldn't anger me Shalqoir

Sweet Shalqoir: That's completely unfair! You-

Zullie: Shh! **presses her finger against Shalqoir's lips** do you hear that?

Sweet Shalqoir: **Looks out her window** You mean that?

The Emerald Herald is seen standing by the lit bonfire. Approaching her is a knight with what seems like a map. The knight is Alva and he's asking her for directions to Drangleic Castle.

Alva: You see, I need to find King Vendrick. **Holds out his map** I followed the path and it seems he is somewhere in this land. This is Drangleic, correct?

Emerald Herald: Are you to be the next monarch?...

Alva: Monarch? no. I simply want to find a cure for a curse that befell Milady Seretta.

Emerald Herald: Yes. To find King Vendrick is the path of the one who will break the undead curse. You must go to Drangleic Castle. But the journey requires specific things to take place.

Alva: Whatever task lies ahead, I'll take it on wholeheartedly. I must save Saint Seretta at all cost.

 **Zullie peers out the window to get a closer look at Alva and the herald**

Zullie: Who is this Seretta? This fool has actually dedicated his life to saving some Saint? Breaking the curse... pfft!

Sweet Shalqoir: Must you mock him? Hee hee. He's clearly quite determined. I don't think he'll let anything stop him.

Zullie: Is that so? **Grins** well it seems like I've found the perfect person to try this new spell on! Let's see how much his dedication to his Saint does against my magic and seduction.

Sweet Shalqoir: What's this? You think you'll actually have some fun trying to steer him from his journey?

Zullie: Of course! And besides... this will show you exactly why I trust no man. A little skin and kind words and they all come crawling... dedicated to another's life or not.

Sweet Shalqoir: Well then, this should be interesting. Hee hee hee!

To be continued...


End file.
